


My heart may ache, but my soul does yearn.

by Ethnicpuggz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finding Love in Unexpected Places, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Moving On, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, heart ache, her name is Lyrah and she id a nord godess, toxic, ulfric is a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: The Dragonborn, Stormblade to the soldiers she fought with, harbinger, listener, guild master and archmage.Lyrah had traveled across skyrim trying to rid herself of the love she felt for the high king who married himself off the da she said she loved him.but as long as she is in skyrim she shall be his.so perhapse it was time to leave skyrim.





	1. I am yours

She was his stormblade.

He used her and she had let him in the hopes that one day he might love her.

"I love only skyrim, dragonborn my stormblade."He had said when they lay in his bedchambers.

"Well. I hope she loves you as fiercely as I, my king."She said holding back tears that she had been sick of crying.

"You are mine stormblade, as long as you are in Skyrim you shall always be mine."He said sitting up, watching but not stopping her as she collected her clothes and re-dressed herself.

"Of course my king."She said with a slight sniffle that she prayed he did not hear.

"Do you weep for me stormblade? I did not think you were capable of such things."He mused.

He enjoyed it, she realized.  
Enjoyed the pain her heart had felt as it bled for him.

"I have wept for you throughout this godforsaken war, my king."She hissed not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her face.

"Come back to bed."He sighed laying down on the furs that surrounded him.

"This bed belongs to my High queen now my king, never for me."She said finally looking up.

"You are mine."He snapped ignoring her snide comment.

"Aye, that might be so."She said wiping the stray tear.

"As long as I remain in Skyrim my heart will be yours."She said honestly making his frown lessen.

"Which is why im leaving skyrim."She whispered turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"He said quickly getting out of bed and pulling on his night robe.

"I will not allow you to play with my heart anymore Ulfric."She said in her comfortable stotic tone.

"You are a true nord and it matters not how long you leave for you will return to skyrim."He scoffed grabbing her wrist.

"Aye, But the day I do,I promise you my king."She said her head bowed.

"On the day i return to skyrim, I will no longer be yours."She said pulling from his grasp.

"Storm blade."He said angrily as she reached his door.

"Do not leave me."He pleaded in a tone that would have usually had her running into his arms.

But not this time.

"LYRAH!"He shouted as she made her way through the winding halls.

* * *

candlehearth Hall was vaguely busy upstairs as she made her way to the bedroom she had rented when she came face to face with an unlikely patron.

"Ralof?"She gaped.

"There you are woman."He sighed in relief hugging her tightly to him.

"What on nirn are you doing here!?"She smiled brightly despite herself.

Her heart was broken, but her best friend stood before her.

"I've been waiting here all night, where in blazes have you been?"He snorted sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to him.

"I-I was."She tried to speak only to feel her throat choke up as the flood gate of her emotions broke down.

"O-oh no."He sighed tugging her against his chest.

"You were with him."He deduced.

She nodded crying into his shoulder.

"My dear He is not worth your time, Ulfric has worked to hard for his position to throw it all away."He said rubbing her arm as she snuggled into his warmth.

"For me. He would never throw it away for me."She whimpered making him shake his head.

"For anything girl."He said with a deep frown.

"I helped him get to the throne he sits upon, It was my sword that killed his foes, My voice that convinced the jarls to join him and my cunt that kept his cock warm all those nights and he tosses me aside for _her."_ She sneered hate burning in her soul.

"My dear, Think not of what has been lost but what is to come, you cannot live in penance girl, you are the damn Dragonborn! you are to move without trepidation and feircly at that. And if I know the woman before me, which mind you, i bloody well do!"He said grumpily wiping the tears from her face.

"You will face this as you do all battles, with a smile on your face and a burning need to win in your gut."He said cupping her cheeks.

"No more tears."He ordered making her smile.

"Why couldn't it have been you I fell in love with Ralof."She sighed knowing the answer.

"Because You are a dragon, and me, I am not."He chuckled.

"The fire did burn between us, aye, but not bright enough to keep you in that way, but I am content in having a friend in you."He said giving her a soft smile.

She was silent for a moment before smirking at her thoughts.

"So, it had nothing to do with a certain imperial soldier I saw leave your bedchambers a few weeks ago."She leered making his jaw go slack.

"You saw!?"He hissed.

"Darling i heard."She giggled making him howl in laughter.

"By the gods, what can i say.We could never be angry at each other forever."He sighed happily.

"I am Happy that both you and Hadvar have rekindled the fire that had been tamped out by this war."She smiled nudging his side.

"So am I, Now, lets go get a drink."He smiled broadly.

* * *

They drank for a few hours before Ralof had seemed to slow down, where she had sped up.

"Drink with me friend, for it is the last time ye get the chance to."She drawled swaying in beat with the bards music.

"And where are you off to?"He frowned moving to dance with her,small as she was she had to cling to him to do any sort of dancing.

"Ive not decided yet, But I will leave in the morning! No more Skyrim for this Dragonborn."She smiled hazily up at him.

"You are leaving me?"He mock-pouted spinning her around.

"Aye, and I know ye heart does weep but don't fret for I will return one day, and we can share stories of how we lived out our lives."She vowed making him smile more.

She vaguely noticed him tense before holding her tighter against him.

"And what if i said I wanted to spend those years with you, my dear."He purred making her giggle.

"Then, by all means, darling, come with me."She sighed dreamily cupping his cheek as they moved.

"But i Fare that our dear Hardver may not be so happy with me" She sighed patting his cheek before twirling on her own accord.

"Who says he wouldn't come along."He smirked knowingly, what he knew was beyond her but he knew _something._

"Traveling Tamriel with a couple of strapping nords by my side does neigh sound so bad."She slurred making him laugh as he threw a smirk over her shoulder.

She looked back following his gaze to find Ulfric standing there.

His face was Stoney as he kept gaze with Ralof.

"My King."The man in question said with a small bow, although the how he said and did so made it sound like he did not consider him much of a king.

"Ralof."He all but sneered in response.

"Oh- shit- my king."She said trying to bow and almost falling in the process.

"Careful my sweet."Ralof chuckled holding her up against his front and keeping his hand on her waist.

"For someone who took down the damn world eater you sure are a lightweight."He snorted making her laugh.

"Is there something you need my king? "Elda asked the high king.

"No, thank you."He nodded shortly casting a longing glance at Lyrah

His eyes held what his mouth would not say and she yearned for him.

"I think we should retire for the night," Ralof said cupping her cheek and bending down to press his nose to hers, breaking the gaze Ulfric tried to hold.

She nodded suddenly feeling ill.

When sleep came to her she had a strange nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "You are not the one to pave my future little one."An unknown voice hissed from the shadows. _

_ "Im not trying to pave anything, I don't know why i couldn't kill you I just wanted peace."She heard herself cry out. _

_ "Peace? From what little one? Me? Him? The world you tried to leave behind, It could never be done, this was Dez."The voice sighed fading into obscurity. _

He was angry. He hadn't spoken to her since she had walked into jorvaskr and she sighed as Vilkas helped her pack.

"He'll get over it...eventually."HE said lightly patting her shoulder.

"I am sorry vilkas, If i could stay i would."She said sadly looking down.

"If this is what you must do then you will always have our support, from here to oblivion and back."He smirked and she smiled up at her friend.

"Ill always treasure what we had Vilkas."She said more seriously and he chuckled as slight blush crept over his cheeks.

"Aye, And I will as well, We love you.I hope you realise that."He said cupping her cheek.

"I do, thats the whole reason i left to fight the damn war."She joked making him laugh.

"I do love you Vilkas."She said hugging him.

"I know, And i thank you for what you did for us.I admit that i was angry at you for the longest time but i realise that you did what had to be done in the end."He smiled kissing her forehead.

"I never wanted to come between the two of you."She said holding him tighter.

"And you didnt."He reassured patting her back.

He left soon after to help Aela hunt.

She could feel his presence before she saw him.

Farkas stood at the door leaning against it with his arms folded as he watched her.

"Before you leave i gotta tell you something."He said startling her.

It had been far too long since she heard him speak.

She turned to give him her full attention when he stalked over and cupped her face before kissing her senseless.

She moaned softly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

HE pulled away from her face but healed her close.

"I loved you more than he did, and im real angry that you ran away and fell in love with that asshole king."He sneered oulling away completely.

"Farkas."She sighed reaching for him.

"No- this-you cant fix this.I get to be angry. For as long as it takes me I get to be this."HE snapped making her flinch.

He had always been so friendly and calm but now he was bitter and angry.

"You broke my heart when you told me that you cared for Vilkas the same way you cared for me, but you fucking crushed it when we found out you had fallen for Ulfric fucking stormcloak."He hissed clenching his jaw as he folded his arms again.

But as much as she tried she could not pick between the brothers and found it unfair to do that to him.

"Vilkas moved on immediately, That king of yours married that other woman but me, I waited. and waited and fucking waited only to be met with your behind as you decided to walk out on me again."He curses her making her heart hurt in her chest.

"Farkas I can't stay here."She whimpered.

"You never even tried!"HE argued.

"I can't help the way i feel Farkas i don't know what you want me to do!"She shouted in anger and hurt.

"Take me with you!"He pleaded looking utterly broken.

She stared at him in shock.

She had no idea his feelings had been that deep, she had admittedly started a fling between bothe brothers in the early days of her days in jorvaskr but cut it off when she saw them start to compete with each other for her affection.

And she knew that Vilkas and Ria had started courting a few months after she left, but she didnt know about farkas.

"You would give up being a companion, leave your home, family and friends.everything you know and love..for me?"She whispered.

"I would do anything you want and more if I got to be by your side again."he said in disbelief as if she should have already known that.

He loved her in all the ways she craved, and perhaps it was selfish to only feel something for him because of how he felt for her.

But she couldn't stop herself.

She launched herself into his open arms and kissed him passionatly.

He groaned hiking her legs up and around his waist moving back to kick the doors closed befor pressig her agianst them.

"Is this a yes or goodbye," he asked kissing down her neck.

"Because i don't think I could handle letting you go if we continue."He gasped as she ground her core against his aching member.

"Yes, Its yes, come with me, Farkas."She moaned breathily and he growled biting down on her shoulder.

* * *

By the time the others had returned they were lying in her bed naked as the day they were born, limbs still tangled beneath his fur bedding relaxing as they planned on leaving.

"Where do you want to go love?"HE asked playing with the ends of her hair.

"Im not sure yet, Ive been thinking of going to Bruma in cyrodiil," she said drawing circles on his chest.

"We should leave soon for Riverwood then."He said cupping her cheek.

"We can go from Riverwood to iverstead and make our way to the border after riften."He yawned stretching his arms up before sitting up.

"Have you made the trek before?"She asked curiously as she got out of bed to put her clothes back on.

"No, but im always up for an adventure."He shrugged with his usual well meaning smile

"We should get going."He motioned helping pick up her belongings.

"Where are your things?"She asked confused.

"Youve seen my room, i dont have much other than my armor and sword, anything else i can replace at the nearest tavern."He joked before drawing her closer for a chaste kiss.

"I've miss you little bird."he whispered making her heart warm.

"This is really happening then?"He asked softly.

"Lets get going wolf."She said pecking his cheek smiling as he laughed.

The companions were both sad and proud to watch farkas leave on his own adventure.

"Be sure to write to us sister, we will miss you both so much."Aela said in the softest tone Lyrah and ever heard her speak.

"Brother."Vilkas sighed embracing his twin.

"From womb to sovengarde we will meet again."Farkas vowed.

"That time cannot come soon enough brother, you will be missed."He nodded before letting him go.

They left via the under forge and mounted their packed horses making their way to Riverwood


	3. starting new.

The road to Riverwood was as uneventful as ever, They spoke about what Farkas had been up to since she had left.

Missions came through and the gold he had built up had helped him pay to have the local homeless girl in whiterun to be taken to the orphanage in Riften, he continued to keep tabs on her over the months and Lyrah smiled at the thought.

Farkas cared deeply and she had always liked that about him.

As the small town came into better view she noticed more stormcloak soldiers sitting outside of the inn drinking.

“Stormblade!”One called happily, she didn't recognize him but smiled none the less dismounting her horse and falling into Farkas’ open arms.

“Shacked up with a companion I see.”A familiar voice chuckled making her smile.

“Hello, Gerdur.”She grinned hugging the woman.

“Its good to see you, friend.”Gerdur greeted before frowning at the amount of stuff she had packed on her horse that Farkas was currently taking off.

“Long trip?”She asked.

“Just starting,” Lyrah said with a sad smile.

“I feel like you have a story to tell me, come, you can bring your horses and things to my house and spend the night.”She decleaered leading the dragonborn away, farkas in tow.

* * *

“You're leaving!?”

“Aye, I’m sorry the news is so sudden but- its for the best.”She said softly.

“That pig-headed king of ours is at fault no doubt.”She sneered making lyrah gape.

“Ralof told me everything when he came home from war, how he was using you to get a better hold of the jarls.”She said frowning.

“Maybe Ralof needs to learn how to mind his damn tongue.”She snapped back making Gerdur sigh.

“You know how much the lout loves you, he was hurting watching what happened, happen.”Gerdur explained.

“My brother has a soft heart and he has taken you as much of a sister as myself.”She smiled.

“Where is he anyway?”Lyrah asked.

“He’s with you know who, doing you know what.”She said with a gag look making the Dragonborn laugh.

“They had to leave the village to avoid the soldiers but he should be around tomorrow.”She smiled.

“Give him my love sister, Farkas and I will be off at dawn.”She said standing and making her way to the guest bed where Farkas was already lying down with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

She got into bedside him wordlessly.

“Have you ever been to cyrodiil?”HE asked after a while as the darkness around the settled.

“Once, when i was younger.”She admitted waiting for a response.

“Are people there...like here?”

“Well, from what i can remember, there are a lot more imperials.”She said in thought.

“And I suppose that it is different, but i can't remember all that much.”She shrugged.

“I remember marveling at how large it was though.”She said as an after thought feeling Farkas’ breathing start to deepen as he drifted to sleep.

She smiled softly kissing his cheek before letting herself let sleep take her.\

* * *

_“I love you Ulfric! I have loved you this whole time and you knew that! You used me!”Lyrah hissed throwing things at the new high king._

_“You knew where I needed to be in this war Dragonborn, And you know exactly how i feel about you.”He sighed trying to grip her._

_“You proposed to her and you fucked her in the room beside mine!”She cried out making the man freeze._

_“I gave you everything that I had Ulfric.”She sobbed falling to the ground._

_He stared at her in silence._

_“I believed in you and I delievered you to where you wanted to be. How could you do this to me.”She hissed hugging her legs to her chest._

_He remained silent._

_And he ignored her during the wedding._

_She watched as he made vows and felt her heart break with every word._

_When they all ate it was she that stood making ulfric gape as she did so._

_“I believe a toast is in order.”She smield brightly making all the patrons cheer._

_“To the groom!”She said raising her tankard and everyone howled doing the same and repeating after her._

_“To the bride!”She continued smiling at the small woman who smiled shyly in return._

_“From The true sons and daughters of skyrim, who are always by your side!”She vowed happily as the bards palyed happy music behind her._

_“To your union.”She grinned stepping up to the couple and holding both of their hands._

_“And that hope that you provide.”She said joing their hands and letting them drop intertwined before turning back to the happy patrons._

_“May you always.”She shouted walking back to her spot before them._

_“Be satisfied.”She finished locking eyes with Ulfric who looked positively livid._

_Everyone cheered and she sat back beside ralof who threw an arm around her to keep her out of more trouble._

_She smirked at the groom who glared at her from his seat._

* * *

“Lyrah.”Farkas whispered shaking her slightly.

“Hm?”she muttered confused curling into his warmth.

“Its time to go little bug.”He chuckled making her smile.

They readied up in their warmest furs to make the trek through the snow to Iverstead.

“What were you dreaming about?”He asked as they rode the dark and empty road.

“Nothing important.”She shrugged off.

“Sounded important.”He muttered mainly to himself

“This cold is almost too much, even for me.”She sighed feeling her self shiver.

“Sun rising shouldn't be too long before we head around helgan.”He commented taking off his fur cloak before offering it to her.

“Thank you.”She smiled wrapping herself in it.

After a night spent in Iverstead, they continued on to Riften.

Farkas kept her smiling singing her songs along the way or humming along to familier songs.

"Our hero , our hero claims this warriors heart."He sang smiling over at her as they continued through the emoty roads of the reach.

"I tell you , I tell you the Dragonborn comes."He belowed galloping ahead making her laugh.

"you are childish."She laughed catching up to him.

When they finally arrived in Riften and left there horse at the stables They walked into the bee and barb grateful to be able to rest.

“Miss, I have a letter for you.”A courier said rushing to her.

“Oh-uh from whom?”She asked confused as Farkas returned to their table with two bottled of black briar mead.

“The high king himself my lady, have a good day.”He nodded before moving to continue his route.

“How did he know where you were?”Farkas mumbled looking at her with a fixed frown.

“I-i am not sure.”She admitted opening the letter.

* * *

‘My stormblade, 

My soldiers have alerted me to the path in which you wish to take and I am writing in hopes to intercept you, If you are reading this then You are in Riften and My hunch was correct in assuming you are planning to go to Cyrodiil.

I urge you against this and invite you back to windhelm by my side.

We hav much to discuss and I have not been all that you require and for that i have regrets.

  
I look forward to seeing you again, My stormblade.

Ulfric stormcloak, high king of Skyrim.’

She called for the courier running after him.  
Farkas watched as she handed him some gold and quickly wrote on the clear side of the letter.

“Please return this to the king and this as well.”She said unsheathing her sword and wrapping it in an old shirt of hers.

“Why'd you send your sword away?”He asked curiously.

“I am not his stormblade, that is his stormblade.and he can shove it up his arse.”She snarked standing up and walking to the bedroom he rented.

He raised an amused eyebrow before following her to their room.

“We need to move soon, no doubt the bastard has spies all over this place.”She sighed.

“Do you think we could see her?”Farkas asked shyly from the doorway.

She looked at him confused before realizing who he meant.

“Oh, yes of course.But we honestly stink right now darling, perhaps we should have a bath.”She offered with a smirk.

He bit his lip watching her move towards him.

“Your the local, lead the way.”He smiled.

She sauntered past him giggling as he gave her behind a hard smack as she did.

* * *

Farkas mounted his horse and was surprised when she nudged him to move back so she could jump on the horse with him.

He smirked running his hands over her thighs earning a giggle from her as they rode towards the hidden hot spring near the mill.

Farkas sighed as the water enveloped him his head hitting the bank lightly as he relaxed.

Lyrah smiled getting in after him, letting her hair out for the first time in a while.

“You gonna let me know why you're always smelling like milk and honey?”He asked swimming closer to her and tugging her agaisnt his chest.

“Trade secret im afraid.”She smirked sliding her fingers into his.

“Suppose i have to persuade you then.”he purred nuzzling her neck.

“Well you are quite skilled with that mouth of yours”She giggled as he moved them to the bank where he could sit with her perched on his lap.

“Gods your a big man.”She chuckled looking up from below his chin.

“Maybe your just tiny, little bird.”He smirked sleepily letting the warm water relax him.

“How would you feel about a haircut before we left?”She mused cupping water and raising it to his head washing his long dark hair.

“Think i need one?”He asked not opening his eyes.

“Perhaps,ive seen how annoyed you get when it flicks across your face when you're aiming that bow of yours.”She giggled.

He hummed enjoying the way she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Ive missed you.”He said after a while.

“I was being honest when i said I waited for you.It was a long few years but I always believed that one day you would come back.”he said softly.

“I- Im sorry that I left the way that I did.”She said sitting beside him looking down.

“You never even talked to me.”He pouted looking away.

“What was i supposed to say Farkas?”She sighed.

“I would have understood if you had talked to me, I Didnt know that you and Vilkas were involved, I might have even stood out of your way and then you wouldnt have had your heart broke,”he said.

“Farkas i left because i couldnt chose between you and i didnt want to tear you apart.you are brothers and I cared so very deeply for you both.”She said cupping his cheek to make him look at her.

“Still?”He asked in a hopefull voice though his eyes looked defeated.

She stared into those icy blue eyes that made her swoon to him to begin with and saw how much emotion he heald for her.

“Always.”She nodded pulling him in for a kiss.

The pulled apart, Farkas reaching for his sword as the sound of shuffling in a bush could be heard.

“Who's there!?”He shouted clutching his sword searching around in the dimly lit space.

“LAAS NAH YIR” Lyrah whispered scanning the surroundings.

She sighed reaching for Farkas’ hand.

“Just a wolf.”She said softly.

“Good, cos i don't wanna leave yet,”he said letting himself relax again.

He washed his face scrubbing off the dirt and war paint as Lyrah poured her soap over her hands and moved towards him gingerly rubbing it over his broad sholders.  
His muscles tensed before relaxing under her touch.

Being away from him for so long she had almost forgotten just how big he was, bt she remembered almost every inch of skin and the scars that were painted over it.

She removed her hands to start washing her hair.

She looked at him to see his face clean and smiled moving back onto his lap.

He smiled sweetly at her, moving her hair aside and holding her against his chest.

“We should probably go soon.”She sighed not wanting to break the spell.

“Sure.”he nodded.

“Im very excited for what Cyrodiil has in store for us.”She grinned.

“What do you wanna do over there?”He asked curiously as she finished washing out her hair.

“Apparently there's a fighters guild in Bruma, maybe we could check that out.”She said tying her hair up in a bun.

“Fighters guild?”He repeated as if he didn't like the taste of the word.

“We could show them what real warriors look like.”She snickered.

“Place won't know what hit em.”He agreed, getting out as well.

She turned in his arms and stared into his eyes, enjoying the warmth from both his body and the heated water.

He bent down to kiss her.

She smiled feeling content in the moment.

* * *

The next morning Farkas Woke her up early so they could shop for a present before visiting the girl.

Lyrah watched in amusement as Farkas looked over various stalls.

"Look whos home."An all too familiar voice smirked making her whip around.

"Bryn."She smiled hugging her friend.

"And i see you've brought a handsome companion, not that that's all that unusual."He smirked looking at Farkas.

"We're just visiting."She smiled.

"Indeed i know lass, word is you're headed out of Skyrim."He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, yes I am. For now at least."She said looking over to Farkas.

"If youd like me to pass on a letter to our...associates in Cyrodiil for you ild be more than happy to lass, they'd welcome you into their ranks im sure."He offered.

She contemplated for a moment before looking at him.

"That would be very helpful Bryn, thank you."She nodded.

"Also, If your thinking of traveling from here, you're going the wrong way."He chuckled at her confused expression.

"You didn't plan this very well lass, The Jerall mountains are to rugged from this end, you need to go back towards helgan and go through the pale pass."He said extending his hand for her map to highlight the way.

"Gods We didnt even know."She sighed looking over at Farkas who talked with medesi about the jewelry he had on display.

"But im glad we came here anyway."She smiled fondly.

"Aye, well ill let you be on your way the."He smiled patting her shoulder.

"Give everyone my love."She said moving away.

"They're gonna be heart broken lass, Vex is gonna throw a tissy im sure."He sighed exaggeratedly.

"You be safe out there."HE said before leaving her.

Farkas smiled brightly walking over to her with a small ruby pendant.

"You think she'll like it?"He asked nervously.

"She'll love it Farkas."She reassured holding his hand as they walked to the orphanage.

* * *

"Farkas!"Lucia squealed in delight as they walked inside.

He lifted her in a hug and the girl giggled as he put her down.

"Hello Pup."He smiled affectionately as he knelt down to her level.

"Meet Lyrah."He said motioning to her.

"Nice ta meet ya."She smiled shyly up the woman.

"So your the little lady that has Farkas wrapped around her little finger."Lyrah smiled cheekily crouching beside the girl.

"Farkas is so nice, he brought me here where i get to live with friends and i dont have to sleep out in the cold anymore."She said with a big grin towards Farkas.

"I got you something Pup."He smiled pulling out the locket to the girls amazement.

"Wow, Thanks thanks so much!"She blushed as the man helped her put the locket on.

"Now you can remember me wherever you go, ok pup?"He smiled.

"Thank you, Farkas! Your the best."She smiled hugging him.

"Well. I have to go now Pup, it was good seeing you."He said standing up.

"Thank you Farkas, Your the best."She smiled as he gave her head a soft pat.

"Be safe!"The girl called as they left making the man flinch.

Lyrah watched him as they walked silently towards the bee and barb.

"Farkas?"She asked watching as he packed their things quietly.

"I thought about adopting her. raising her in whiterun."He revealed after a moment.

"I-is that..something you still want to do?"She asked cautiously.

He looked up and considered her for a moment.

"I think I'm not ready.Maybe one day ill be ready for a pup of my own, but not right now."He admitted.

She nodded in understanding and moved to get their things together.

"Im glad you decided to come with me, Farkas."She said as they rode towards the border of Skyrim.

"So am I, let's start this adventure love."He smiled reaching over to cup her cheek.

She grinned pulling her fur over her shoulder as the day sun started to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep boop im enjoying writing this.  
> EDIT  
> I had to tweek this because i didnt actually know how you get from Bruma to skyrim haha

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed the first chapter! <3


End file.
